Sonic Point 3XC Part 1
by GalanDun
Summary: Sonic Point 3XC is Sonic The Hedgehog crossed with everything else. Resident Evil, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Metal Gear Solid, The Walking Dead, Rosario Vampire, Dragon Ball Z, Death Note, Adam-12, Sonic X, Die Hard, Left 4 Dead and anything else you can think of. This is the story told from the perspective of Sonic The Hedgehog.
1. Sonic Point 3XChapter 1: Generations

It was a normal day on the planet Mobius. But a not-so-normal hedgehog happened to live there. His name was Sonic, and on one day he happened to meet up with a friend of his.

Dashing around the planet at about six-hundred and sixty miles-per hour, a brown blur ran towards a large tower. After having ran up the wall, he jumped onto the windowsill and slid to a halt. After looking around, he called out "Hey Ovi, you here dude?"

Heaving heard him enter the room an address him, Ovi Kintobor turned around, saying "Ah, Sonic! Nice to see you again. Gotten any faster lately?"

"Ehh, not really, I think I hit my stride." Sonic said with a little smile across his face. Ovi nodded, a little disappointed "Well, even so. Never stop trying to better yourself." he said as he looked up nostalgically at a machine, a large, silver machine with six multicolored gems spread equidistant from each other.

Sonic smiled with a chuckle "Oh I'll keep trying, but I don't have enough room" Ovi popped out of his trance at those words, scratching his head "Well if you need more room, I've got an industrial treadmill you can use" Sonic eyes lit up as his mouth dropped open in awe "Really dude, no joke?"

Ovi smiled in happiness "I've been working on it for months. I only managed to run a few miles on it myself at relatively low speeds. You can stress-test it better. I was actually about to come see if you wanted to use it when you arrived" "Oooh, can I try it now?"Sonic asked as he bounced up and down hyper-actively. Ovi nodded in satisfaction and pointed towards the machine "It's right over there!" On his way over there, he picked up a piece of equipment and hooked it up to the treadmill. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you "Sonic said as he dashed onto it, leaving scorch-marks along the laboratory floor. He clocked 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600. No overheating yet. Ovi read off of his tablet the temperatures and speed of the treadmill "Wow, I amaze myself yet again with how durable my inventions are" Sonic grinned a toothy, maniacal gin "Hahaha, I'm gonna crank it up dude. " he said running faster, and faster, and faster. 700, 710, 720, 730, 740, 750, 760, and past 770. BAM!

After gliding to a halt, Sonic coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing quills that had fused together into vibrant blue blades. Ovi's eyes opened wide "Well, that's certainly odd. As soon as you surpassed the speed of sound you changed... Interesting. Very interesting..." Sonic looked down at his sneakers "My shoes melted" Sonic said, sounding a little sad. At that very moment, his Uncle Chuck wandered into the room "Sonic!" Sonic dashed over to him in a panic "Uncle, my shoes melted. I'm sorry that I wore them out so fast..." Chuck, not looking up said "I always knew you'd wear those old models out soon, that's why I made these new shoes for you. They're made out of anti-friction, cooling material. They'll outlast the ground!" he looked "Sonny boy, what's happened to you?" Ovi shrugged in bewilderment "He was running on this new treadmill I built, and as soon as he broke the sound barrier he changed. A very odd thing indeed" he said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm blue... I'm blue like you Uncle Chuck" Sonic said, as he looked himself over in a mirror. Chuck shrugged "Well, I can see that... I guess there's nothing to do about it. Like you said, _I'm_ blue. Wanna try the shoes on?" Sonic's eyes lit up in glee "You have them with you?" Chuck put his clipboard in his backpack and pulled out the shoes "They'll grow with you, so I won't need to make another set anytime soon" "Thanks Uncle" Sonic said, as he pulled the shoes on in a flash, tightening the spats and buckling them. Chuck began explaining what made up the shoes with a glimmer of satisfaction "The buckles are a gold titanium alloy, the shoes themselves are made of unstable molecules." Chuck laughed as Sonic began stretching and running around the lab doing acrobatics "Let me take a picture, this is one for the books!" Sonic smiled and took a classic pose **(A/N: Picture any Sonic pose you want him to have)** Ovi turned to Charles "Well Chuck, I'm glad you're here. I was about to fire up my generator" Chuck looked at his friend in awe "You've gotten all six Chaos Emeralds?" Ovi smiled "It's taken me a year, but I found them all. From here on out we should have unlimited energy for all of Mobius!" "Um uncle what's that?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. Chuck crossed his arms and sat down to explain "Well, Ovi and I came up with this idea a long time ago about harnessing the unlimited energy of the Chaos Emeralds to power things. I went on to materials engineering and Ovi into mechanical engineering. I created the metals needed to keep the generator safe a long time ago, and Ovi engineered the machine itself. It'll be able to supply total power to the planet" Ovi nodded "I finished it a while ago, but it took me a while to find all the emeralds. Every once and a while I made something new to keep me occupied. With this we can have the energy to supply power to ozone-generators to fix the ozone-layer, or mass air scrubbers to remove pollution, and precision medical equipment as well. It's a massive project, and it's finally done" Sonic raised an eyebrow "Like my rings?" Chuck nodded "Like the rings, but without a limit on the power" "Hmm, okay then" Sonic said "You need any help getting it to work?" Ovi tapped his fingers on the table they were sitting at "I can't be certain, but I can always do with a few extra pairs of hands" Chuck stood up "Well I'd like to see our plan come to fruition. I'll stick around. Sonic?" Sonic grinned, giving his uncle a thumbs-up "Always up for a challenge!" Ovi stood up as well "I guess we should fire it up then!" He flicked a switch, tapped a button, and then pushed a lever all the way up.

Sonic, after having noticed Ovi rubbing his stomach, ran over to the fridge and grabbed a hard-boiled egg and a root-beer out of the fridge. After dashing back, he tapped Ovi on the knee. He turned to Sonic "Huh, you must be psychic, I was just about to get that myself!" He took the soda and egg from Sonic "Thank you!" Sonic snapped his fingers with a smile "No problem!" Ovi peeled the shell off the egg and took a bite, just as the machine hit full gear. Chaos sparks crackled around the lab, and Ovi faded out of existence, replaced by a fatter, taller, balder, and stranger man. Chuck shouted to Sonic in a panic "Sonic, shut off the machine!" Sonic nodded and began turning off the machine, flipping the switches that Ovi did in reverse. Chuck ran over to the Chaos emeralds to attempt to remove them, but they scattered across the lab in a flash of Chaos lightening, falling into starry portals. A stray bit of Chaos Lightening zapped Sonic, but he shook it off and flipped on one of the containment fields to keep the Chaos lightening from zapping anything else. The fat man raised his welding goggles to his forehead and slid on a pair of sunglasses on "My name... is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. You friend Ovi Kintobor shall never be seen again!"

**A/N: In case you were wondering, seven-hundred and seventy miles-per hour is approximately Mach-1, the speed of sound.**


	2. Sonic Point 3XChapter 2: Biohazard

"That's Kintobors family. Are you related?" Sonic asked, a look of confusion on his face. Robotnik laughed evily, a toothy grin plastered on his face"You misunderstand, I AM him. All thanks to you and Chuck over there, might I add" Sonic stared at him in bewilderment, a look of horror replacing the confusion "What did we do?" Robotnik's grin widened, and his laugh became louder "Chuck created the materials needed to build the machine, and YOU kept Kintobor next to it, instead of him going to get his own lunch!" gesticulating wildly. Robotnik turned around in a flash, rage building, his face growing redder with anger "DAMMIT! I'm going to need all of the chaos emeralds again! No matter, diesel fuel and atomic energy will work to power the army!"  
Chuck's eyes widened "WHAT?!" he shouted. As realization dawned in his eyes Sonic zoomed across the room, landing on Robotnik's bald skull, looking him in the eyes upside-down, his arms crossed belligerently. "My uncle always tells me that I'm a good judge of character, and in fact, so did Doctor Kintobor. I don't know who you are, but I don't like you!" Robotnik plucked him off his head with a flourish "You're not supposed to!" With a massive pitch, he threw Sonic out of the window. Sonic landed tri-point on the ground, his eyes sparking green. Dashing back, he shouts "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" landing a kick in Robotnik's stomach. Robotnik grunted in pain, but flung Sonic away again. Without any kind of visible effort, he bounded back and punched Eggman in the nose, then roundhoused him into a wall, chaos sparks arcing off his eyes. With his eyes fully glowing green, he grabbed Robotnik by the throat and flung him through the wall into the adjoining hanger. Robotnik knew he was beaten, he knew there was no way to beat Sonic "How the hell are you doing this?! I came back in time to kill you, but you're so god-damn powerful!" he quickly hopped into one of Kintobor's exploration ships and took off. As the rage began to wear off, Sonic's eyes returned to normal. Sighing with irritation, he holds his hands up in exasperation "What now?" Chuck shook his head in dismay "Well, I guess we try and figure out what's going on. We need those chaos emeralds to see if we can reverse whatever happened to Ovi..." Sonic hung his head in sadness, tears dripping from his eyes "I hope we can..." Chuck patted him on the shoulder "We should split up, gather power rings and meet up when we've got three emeralds apiece, okay? You're gonna do good in the chaos-zone by yourself, sonny?" Sonic nodded "Yeah, I should be fine." Chuck set off towards the Emerald Hills, and Sonic in the opposite direction, the Green Hills. What difference those have? Don't ask me, I just narrate this thing :P

After collecting fifty rings and tagging a star-post, he hopped into a flashing portal. On one level of the special-zone, three unknown figures, a black hedgehog with red markings, a white bat in a corset, and a gigantic red and black robot were running through another portal out of the zone. On a lower level, a GUN troop carrier fell through a portal out of the special-zone.

Sonic, having grabbed the Chaos Emerald, stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowed "Okay, what's going on here?" a portal appeared underneath his feet right after that, and he fell, and fell, and fell, and fell. Except that instead of appearing back where he was, he landed in front of a rusty gate barring passage towards a gigantic mansion. Sonic looked around the courtyard, confused. "Okay, what the hell? What's up here?" As he scans the area again, he hears backing coming from behind him. As he whips around, he sees an armed group of soldiers running towards the gate, chased by a pack of large dogs, with pieces of flesh missing, and bones sticking out of their bodies. A young woman with a blue beret and pretty much an entirely blue outfit made it to the gate first "Aw dammit, it's locked" A large man with a bushy beard skidded to a halt in front of it "Stand back Jill, shrapnel will fly" while reloading his massive pistol. With a flick of his wrist, the chambers flipped back into the gun. And with one swift action he cocked it and blew the lock off of the gate. Sonic started thinking to himself "Okay, what's going on here?" as he looked around the forest. The dogs just kept closing in. The girl named Jill and the large man run through the gate towards the mansion. The last two attempt to cover them as they back up towards the house. In an unfortunate bit of luck, one of the dogs leaps up and chops down on one of their guns. "YEAGH!" with one swift motion, the brown-haired officer flicks the clip out of his gun and fire the round into the mouth of the dog, leaving his gun behind in the jaws of the corpse. Sonic, thinking fast, dashes alongside them into the mansion.

The brown-haired man and the girl named Jill force the doors shut, and with the help of the large man and the golden-haired man, begin piling furniture in front of the doors. After that was done, Chris Redfield slumped to the floor against the pile of furniture, Sonic seeing his name clearly on his flack jacter "What the hell was that?" Albert Wesker also sat on the floor, wiping sweat off of his head "A pack of large, angry wolves shaped like dogs..." Jill looked around, then knelt down beside Chris and began bandaging his hand "More importantly, where_ are_ we?"

Wesker got to his feet, taking the hallway in more carefully "Not your ordinary hou..."  
He trailed off as he noticed Sonic standing behind them. Barry looks towards Sonic "Sonic the HedgeHOOOOOOOOGGGGG!" a trap-door opened up below his feet, the door sealing up immediately afterwards. All that was left was his gun.

**A/N: So I hope that my writing isn't too terrible, it's been a while since I sat down to write something like this. I've been thinking about remaking my old fanfic SONICDOTEXE for a while now, but the first one didn't go too well. Hopefully this will be a whole lot better. I encourage criticism, as I'd like to know exactly what people think about this.**


	3. Sonic Point 3XChapter 3: A gunshot

Sonic looked at them, perplexed "Who, me?" Chris leapt to his feet, sweeping Sonic up in a gentle hug, and seting him down just as gently, a smile overtaking his face "Yeah, you! I never thought we'd see you again!" Jill laughed nervously, a look of dread and anticipation on her face "Well, this night just got even stranger" Wesker pushed himself off the floor and dusted off his pants "We need to find Barry, he could have broken his leg in that fall if that pit was deep enough" Chris nodded "We should cordon off that trapdoor so nobody else falls down it" "You know me?"Sonic asked, eyes wide. Chris, his grin broadening, laughs "Everyone does! You're an international icon!" "I'm an icon?"Sonic asked his jaw dropped in awe. Chris nodded "Yup." he got up, and pulled the Samurai Edge pistol out of his secondary holster "Aw damn, they got to that one too." The barrel was smashed as if by a hydrolic press, teeth-marks riddling it up and down. "Two years of engineering to make the perfect handgun and all it takes is a dog bite to break it" Chris had to forcibly remove the clip from it, and after pocketing it, flung the broken pistol to the ground in disgust. After picking up Barry's magnum pistol, he checked the loading chambers "Well at least it's got a full load." Looking pensive, Wesker kept circling the trapdoor. Eventually he knelt down by the trapdoor and started trying to activate it, with gentle pushes, taps, hard smacks, and attempts to pry it the tile loose. All of a sudden, a loud shot rung out from their left. With a start, they all turn towards the source. Chris was the first to speak "What was..." he trailed off as Sonic dashed past, making a gesture telling them to stay where they were "I got this, you guys stay here" Completely ignoring him, Wesker got to his feet and drew his gun "Chris, I'll take point. You cover me from the back and Jill? You cover me from the left."

Sonic, not paying any kind of attention to what they were doing, dashed into and through a large dining-room. As he made his way through the room, he passes a large grandfather clock. Through the door at the end of the room, a hallway led to some stairs and two doors on one side and a sitting room on the other. Another, louder gunshot rung out from the sitting room on the left, and a loud guttural moan echoed through the hallway. Tentatively, Sonic peeked around the corner into the room to see a dark-skinned man wearing a similar uniform to the members of STARS he just encountered, struggling with a pale man with blood dripping from his chest, staining his rotting green suit and leaking out onto the floor.

With a grunt, the STARS member brought his shotgun up to the head of the zombie and fired. As the buckshot collided with the weakened and rotted skull of the zombie, pieces of bone, brain matter and blood exploded through the room, staining the carpet, couch, walls, and paintings. With a grunt, the man shoved the body off of him and onto the floor. "Oh god, the stench..." Sonic could now see his name sewn into his flak vest, Kenneth Sullivan. Sonic walked into the room and said "What the hell is going on here?" Ken popped his shoulder back into place with sickening crack and grinding of bones. After stumbling onto the couch with a grunt, he looked over to the source of Sonic's voice, which was, of course, Sonic. "Am I hallucinating or something?" he said, pinching himself and rubbing his eyes. Sonic tapped his foot rather impatiently, waiting for him to open his eyes "Nope, still here" during that little exchange, a rather dusty version of the trio from earlier burst into the room coughing. "Why the hell did the ceiling collapse?" Chris asked, picking plaster out of his hair. Jill dropped off her Kevlar vest, pulled off her T-shirt, shook the plaster-dust off of it and used it to wipe off her face "Maybe a mansion out in the middle of nowhere has some rot in the rafters, or maybe it just wasn't put together right?" Wesker coughed and pulled off his sunglasses "It was a delaying tactic to keep us out of this room" he began to wipe off his shades, not opening his eyes until they were clean and back on "Speaking of which, it's nice to see you're alive Kev" Kevin saluted and stood to attention "What are your orders, Captain Wesker?" Wesker clapped him on the shoulder, a smile on his face "Follow us, and try to stay alive long enough to get out of here"


	4. Sonic Point 3XChapter 4: What a twist!

Sonic looked around the room at the emblems on all of their shirts, vests, and equipment. "What's S.T.A.R.S. mean anyways?" Jill held up her shirt, the emblem on the back facing Sonic "Special Tactics And Rescue Service. We replaced SWAT inside Raccoon City and act in lieu of the Secret Service whenever required" Sonic shook his head "Never heard of it, sorry." Wesker began examining the walls of the room "What happened here Kevin?" After a swig of water from his canteen, he sat down on the couch and said to them "Aside from massive pain in my shoulder, a bit of dehydration and rotting flesh all over my uniform I'm fine." he took another swig of water "We came here to investigate those murders, as you know, but the helicopter started to malfunction, and we had to make an emergency landing. Damn dogs split us up." He tried to reload his gun, but grunted in pain "Dammit, my shoulder wants to pop back out of its socket again" In one swift motion Jill tore he shirt into strips and made a sling out of it "There, try not to move it too much, and stick with your handgun for the time being, okay? I've got some medication that should help with the pain, but it won't give you use of your shoulder back." she slung her medical kit into a position she could get to it and pulled out a syringe. After the usual procedure, she injected it into his arm. "There, try not to make any sharp movements with that side of your body" Ken collapsed, and began writhing in agony. Jill knelt down beside him, pulling out another thing from her pouch, this time an aerosol canister "Hold on Kevin." She forced his mouth open and sprayed the contents down his throat. "There, hopefully that stopped the hemorrhaging" As the screaming died down, Ken began to pant "What was that you gave me?" Jill handed the container to him "Universal instant healing chemical spray. You were probably bleeding internally and didn't even notice it with the adrenaline rush. It's fortunate Umbrella supplied us with these, otherwise you'd probably be dead" "You guys work with Umbrella?" Sonic asked, backing up. A look of horror crossed his face. Wesker whirled around to face Sonic "You know about them?!" Sonic eyes began to dart around the room "Yeah, they are, or rather were criminals. Those who didn't leave were killed." Confusion dawned on Jill's face "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. You're saying that on YOUR planet, the people who cured cancer, killed smallpox and saved Ken's life are criminals?! What'd they do?" Sonic tried to find the words to explain "Well... They killed people and stole a bunch of stuff. Nobody's really sure what they stole though. They also did testing on... Children." Wesker crossed his arms, and scoffed, a look of disdain and annoyance on his face "I'm not surprised in the least" Chris's eyes were wide with horror "Wait a minute, YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Wesker turned to him "You know I used to work for them. You ever wonder why I'd leave that kind of high-paying job? It was because of shit like that" Sonic hung his head, tears forming in his eyes, remembering the stories his uncle told him. Chris knelt down, putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder "Hey buddy, it's alright. Don't cry, everything's gonna be okay." he said as Sonic threw his arms around his neck. Jill looked aghast, then began to stare at her medical kit "What kind of sadistic testing did they have to do to make everything in this kit?" "Y...you don't work with them do you?" Sonic asked, sobbing. A bright light flashed behind Wesker's sunglasses as he turned away and starts searching the room "I USED TO. Long enough to engineer some plants, make myself rich and find out they were behind some dangerous weapons in addition to extending the average human lifespan by about ninety years" "So you won't study me?" Sonic asked, looking up from Chris's shoulder. Another burst of light flashed on the wall as Wesker began searching the room and panelings for secret compartments and trapdoors "Not now, not ever, cruelty's not my thing" he said a little bit absently as he began to search through a cabinet. Jill pulled the aerosol canister out of Ken's hands and flung it at the wall "They supplied every police force in the country with this shit!" Sonic wiped the tears away from his eyes "Why do the police trust the bad guys?" "Because they have a good PR department" Wesker pulled a painting of the mansion down from the wall. "What's PR?" Chris sighed "Public relations, they promote the image a company wants promoted" "Oh" Sonic said in a little voice. Wesker put the painting back on the wall "By my count there's three members of Bravo left unaccounted for, we need to look for them" Sonic eyes widened "In this place. Are you nuts?!" Wesker nodded "I'm not leaving a single one of them behind. Jill?" he tossed a lock-pick set to her "We might run into some locked doors while we're here, you left these at the station"  
Jill nodded warily, pocketed the set, then resealed her medical kit, putting it out of the way.  
Chris sighed and swallowed, standing up. Sonic hugged his leg, trembling. Chris picked him up "Hey, don't be scared. You're the fastest thing alive, nothing can stand up to you. You taught me never to give up, and I'm gonna return the favor, okay? Don't give up, just keep on moving" "Uhhh okay" Sonic said, a look of astonishment in his eyes. Chris smiled, and a tear rolled down his face, then set Sonic down. Jill pulled her Kevlar vest back on. "Let's move, we're wasting time"


	5. Sonic Point 3XChapter 5: Chaos Control!

Chris smiled, and a tear rolled down his face, then set Sonic down. Jill pulled her Kevlar vest back on. "Let's move, we're wasting time" "That's right my friends!" Sonic said, looking ready to go off in a flash. Wesker looked around the hallway "Okay, we've got four choices; the door to our left, the two doors in the hallway, and the door at the bottom of the stairs over there."  
Jill:"I'd go with the stairs, Barry's not likely to be found on the second floor"  
Chris nods:"Makes the most logical sense"  
Ken rubbed his shoulder "Jill makes a good point" "Hmmmm... Okay then" Sonic said after thinking for a few seconds "Let's move!"

After moving cautiously down the hallway, being careful in case any more ceilings collapse, they made their way to the bottom of the stairs. Not wanting to activate any traps, they clustered around the door, opening it cautiously. Inside is a kitchen with mostly corroded pots and pans. Off t one side, a dead body lay on the floor, rotting. Chris sighed in irritation "You know something, no matter how many times I see rotting corpses, they're ALWAYS the ones that haven't been dead long enough, or else they die right in front of me. It's starting to piss me off" Ken rubbed his nose "We should decapitate it, the one that ambushed me looked dead too" Chris knelt down and unsheathed his knife "Fine by me" Sonic sniffed the air "I smell something" He said, looking around the kitchen. Chris stopped in mid-cut "What is it?" "It's something that makes me hungry?" Sonic said, sounding confused. Jill followed the smell, and then cautiously removed the lid of a pot, sniffing it "What?!" Sonic zoomed over to her side "What is it?" Jill raised a questioning eyebrow "Fresh chili" Sonic eyes popped out of his head **A/N If you've ever seen "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" then picture what happens when Roger drinks alcohol.** as he grabbed the ladle and ate the contents. "Damn, that's good chili" he said as he wiped his mouth "Tastes like my uncles chili" he turned to the members of STARS and asked "You guys want some? It's really good" Chris spooned some onto a hotdog "Don't mind if I do. We got Bravo's message right before we could eat" Wesker sighed in irritation "Have you thought that that stuff might be poisoned?" Acting just as he was saying that, Jill took a sample and ran it through her "Nope, it's not" Chris moved past Jill to the stove, took the last bite of his chili-dog, and moved the pot off to one side. Moving cautiously, he touched the back of his hand to the burner"It's cold... There's a small amount of warmth from the pot on the burner, but" he tried to turn the burner on "Nope, the gas is shut off. This was brought here somehow." Wesker adjusted his sunglasses and prepped himself a chilidog "Feels like someone was expecting us" he said as the corpse behind him rose up. With a flourish, Sonic downed the last bite of his chilidog and wiped his mouth off. To the surprise of everyone there, a dark look came over his face, and his eyelids fell shut "You know, if I wanted an undead monstrosity to eat all the food, I'd have asked for it. But I didn't, and I don't. You're a shambling husk of a man, not fit to walk the planet. The dead are supposed to die and stay that way. Oh well, I guess I'll have to make sure you never get up again" Sonic's eyes shot open, green irises blazing. Jumping off the stove, he leapt towards the zombie, and spindashed right through the zombie's head. Landing on his feet, he dusted his gloves off, smiled and opened his eyes, revealing coal black irises "And that, my friend, is the reason you suck"

Chris stood there, speechless "I'm not sure if I should worry or laugh" he said, as he finally got his thoughts together "That was both dark, and strangely comedic" Sonic laughed "It's called black humor, and I like to use it when it fits" As he said that a violent flash of green lit up from the alcove behind the stove, and the members of STARS pulled their guns out in a flash. "STARS, show yourself! Jill, cover me" he walked cautiously up to the alcove to find, nothing "What the hell?" Sonic dashed over to him "Nothing. And I can feel a lot of chaos around here too" Chris relaxed, and finished off his chilidog "So someone Chaos Controlled some food into here, and then left. Brilliant" Sonic zipped over to him and perched on the counter "Chaos Control?" Chris nodded "Try thinking of a place, somewhere a couple feet away, just to be safe. Now hold that emerald you've got there and say 'Chaos Control!'" Sonic looked at the emerald in his hand "Huh, I forgot about that" He closed his eyes and concentrated on the floor immediately to his left. "Chaos Control!" With the same violent flash of green as before, he disappeared from the countertop and on the floor next to it. Chris nodded "Just like that Sonic." "That's neat, but it's not as fun as running from place to place"


	6. Sonic Point 3XChapter 6

Chris moved from the stove to the door next to a shelf "Dammit, it's locked. Jill, you got your lockpick set?" Jill felt in her pockets, then shook her head no "Sorry, I don't know what happened to them." Wesker pulled a box out of his vest and tossed it to Jill "I meant to give these to you earlier, you left them at the station while we were suiting up" Jill opened the box and took out some picks and opened the door with them. "You ever think of learning how to do this yourself, Chris?" she asked as they gathered around the door. Chris shook his head "I broke more picks than you've got in that kit trying to learn how." He eased the door open, leading with his pistol. Aside from a couple of plants in pots, nothing unusual was in the hallway, although it was a whole lot cleaner than the kitchen they were just in. Wesker looked around the hallway, taking it all in "Why take better care of your hallways than your kitchens?" Sonic dashed over to one of the plants and picked it up "What the? We've got these on Mobius!" Leaning around one of the corners, Chris lowered his voice and spoke "Might wanna keep it down, there's a pair of flesh-eaters around this corridor. They're busy chomping down on a body, but we don't know anything about them, they might hear us" Sonic snuck up to the edge beside him "How'd they get here?" Chris shrugged in confusion "I'd very much like to know that, but right now I'm more concerned with taking them out quickly." Sonic nodded "Gotcha, I got the one on the left. How fast can you run?" Chris grinned "Fast enough buddy. I'll take the one on the right, then slash the head off the corpse they're chowing on just to be safe." Sonic's eyes glinted with green fire "Let's move!" In a blur, he moved like a jet over to the zombie on the left and spun right through it. With a shout, Chris slid on the ground, knocking the one zombie off of its feet in one swift movement. A loud blast sounded from his borrowed Colt Anaconda as he blew the fallen zombie's head off and without even looking, he severed the head of the eaten corpse with a single swipe of his knife, through rotten flesh, between cracked vertebrae, and straight into the spinal cord. As he flipped himself to his feet, he sheathed his knife and holstered the Anaconda. Sonic grinned, looking impressed "You sure know how to run!" "I learned from the best." "Stop complimenting each other, we've gotta get out of here" Jill said as she clapped Chris on the shoulder. Wesker flipped the herb pot over in his hands "Sonic, did you say something about these being on... What was it, Mobius?" Sonic turned to him, arms crossed, eyebrow raised "Yeah. Wait a minute, you said you made them about a year ago... But we've had them on our planet as long as I can remember" Wesker uprooted the plant and tossed it to Jill "Put that in your kit, it'll come in handy" "Aye captain" "Now," Wesker faced Sonic "when was Umbrella last seen on your planet?" Sonic thought for a second "About fifty years ago, my uncle was young when G.U.N. drove them off" Wesker's eyes widened noticeably behind his sunglasses as he turned the pot over in his hands "Well, that settles it. This had to have been a trap, there's no way this kinda thing's a coincidence. Not with all this stuff trying to kill us." Sonic stretched his legs and arms "Why were you guys out here anyways?" Chris rubbed his chin pensively, and answered "Well, we were providing security for a meta-human rights conference. Lots of major players in human rights are there, Charles Xavier, Nick Fury, Bruce Wayne, The Doctor, Martin Luther King III, anyone and everyone you can think of is there. That's why we had three STARS teams on duty." Wesker crossed his arms and nodded "Now we've got two. The entire reason we're out here is we received a distress signal from Bravo and didn't have anyone to spare" Sonic nodded in understanding "Okay, but why was Bravo out here anyways?" Wesker shook his head "That's the convenient thing about it, supposedly a mass murderer escaped tonight and the marines needed support from us to track him down. Thing is, I never heard anything about it. I served with the guy, and he wasn't the kind to snap the way they said he did." Chris slumped to the ground and rubbed his head "You think Umbrella put all this together to kill you?" Sonic interrupted Wesker before he could say anything with a vehement nod, accompanied by a forceful "Yes, I do. They already slaughtered a hundred people to escape criminal prosecution on my planet, I wouldn't put killing eight cops just to eliminate one malcontent past them." Chris looked at his feet sadly "Ten" Sonic turned to him, quizzical. "What?" Jill rested against the wall and said "There's five members of STARS to a team, Joseph was killed by those dogs outside." Sonic's eyes grew wide and sparked with chaos "I'm sorry" Chris forced himself to his feet and shook his head "Ain't nothin' can be done about it. We just gotta keep moving." Wesker nodded in agreement, and they once again cautiously opened the next door. Chris sighed as he noticed two more zombies wandering aimlessly about "Are those things in every room?!" Sonic narrowed his eyes in annoyance "Most likely." Wesker grumbled under his breath "Let's try and sneak past this pair, we'll run out of ammo all to soon if we kill every one of them." Sonic popped his neck "Or I could just do this for every one we meet" he spun through the shambling corpses with a sonic boom.

**A/N. I'm trying to be as faithful to the GameCube and PlayStation maps as I can be.**


	7. Sonic Point 3XChapter 7

Wesker surveyed the scene "That works I guess. Let's check this place out" After a careful tactical placement, they found no other threats. A ladder led up to a sealed stone hatch. Chris reloaded Ken's shotgun and then slung it over his shoulder "Well, that was a dead-end. I guess we should head back then" Wesker nodded in agreement and they made their way back to the hallway where they found Ken. "Okay, probably best to watch your steps from here on out, the ceiling collapsed in the dining room. From there on out we're gonna be flying blind. Ken? You should probably stay towards the center of the group, we don't know what to expect from this place. Any questions?" They shook their heads no. Wesker sighed and said "Okay, then I guess we should get a move on." he cautiously opened the door to the dining-room, and they began to pick their way through the rubble. Sonic, on the other hand zipped over to the door, effortlessly bouncing from place to place. When the members of STARS had finally made their way to the door, Sonic laughed and said "What took you guys so long?" Chris messed up his quills with a rub of his hand "Not everyone can run as fast as you, blue blur" Sonic chuckled and smoothed his quills down "Easy, I was just tryin' to be funny!" Now in the entryway once again, they started canvassing the area for traps, supplies and hidden passageways. Wesker took a quick look at the rooms across from the dining room while Jill looked around the entryway and Chris around the upstairs. They met up with Ken and Sonic towards the center of the room. "Okay, status report" Wesker adjusted his sunglasses and pulled a map out of his vest "The first door was locked, so I check the next one. I found this inside. There appears to be a way out of the mansion, but I don't see how that can help us find the rest of STARS. The rest of the stairways all lead up as far as this map indicates" He pointed to each of the stairways on the map. Jill pointed to a spot on the map directly behind the stairs "I saw this while I was searching the room. It's right where it says it is, behind the stairs. It leads down about a foot to a pair of doors. There's no visible lock or handle to them, but with enough force we could probably break in." Wesker turned to Chris "What'd you find, Chris?" Chris crossed his arms and swallowed before speaking. "There's a door that leads outside to a graveyard up those stairs, but it's crawling with zombies, and I doubt that it'd be worth the ammo to explore the place. Three of the upstairs doors are locked, and the one that isn't is blocked by rubble from the ceiling collapse in the dining room. I figure it's probably a dead end to go through there for now." Sonic perched on the furniture pile by the door and examined the map Wesker was holding silently, pondering what to do. "Well I guess it's agreed then, we check out the door behind the stairs" Sonic raised his hand "Ya know, that door might be locked for a reason" Wesker nodded grimly "All the more reason to check it out" He pocketed the map and they all, save for Sonic, went down the stairs to the door. Sonic eventually joined them, but only after rolling his eyes and jumping off of the furniture pile. Chris looked at Jill and Wesker mischievously. **(A/N I can't really think of how else to describe it) **and said "On three?" Wesker nodded "On three." Jill returned the look "One" Chris faced the door, in a readied position "Two" Wesker balanced his weight "THREE!" On three, they kicked the door open, snapping the delicate locking mechanisms and slamming the doors off to the sides, shaking loose rock dust and plaster. Through the doors, a stone staircase led down to a landing. "Jill, you never fail to impress. Let's move out" They made their way down the stairs, across a narrow passageway, and down another stairwell. Down the stairway lay a door, and through the door a ladder. Down the ladder was a coffin and six large boulders. Thing is, that wasn't the main focus of the members of STARS. A creature with distended limbs, multiple melted faces, with chains dragging from the legs, and a large piece of heavy metal holding its arms together was what they noticed. Wesker ran his hands through his shaggy blond hair, lips curled in disgust "Umbrella, when it seems you can't sink any lower you just keep on digging. Let's try not to disturb it, it doesn't seem to notice us." Sonic nodded and whispered "Okay, but it's as good as dead if it tries anything." Chris tightened his grip on his gun, tension coursing through his muscles "Agreed" One by one, Ken, Chris, Jill, and Sonic made their way past the deformed creature, but as the last person, Wesker was sneaking past, it cried out in anguish and lashed at him with its iron-bound arms, shoving Wesker and one of the large stones off of the platform "Captain!" Jill lunged after him, just barely missing his arm. With an acrobatic twist the STARS captain rebounded off of the wall and landed on back on the edge of the platform, gun drawn "Well, you're a real piece of work aren't ya? STARS, _MOVE_!" _  
_

* * *

**(A/N: As before, I'm attempting to remain as true to the GameCube map as I can in text form. I'm also quoting the games as much as I can, reconstructing the scenes from the series and changing what I need to for it to work within this continuity. I'll see you as soon as I can with chapter 8)**


End file.
